Xiaolin What?
by Kierstin
Summary: What if you had a gift? A gift to manipulate the elements? Would you use them for good... or evil?
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Shen Gong Wu Have been activating at astonishing rates these days and it's making it awfully hard to get them all. After a bit of careful consideration Master Fung decides its time to welcome a few new Dragons in training to arrive. Everyone is pretty much excited besides Kimiko of course.

Characters I do not own-

Kimiko

Raimundo

Jack

Wuya

Clay

Omi

Master Fung

Chase Young

Hannibal Roy Bean

Bridgette

Gwen

Geoff

Cody

Duncan

Courtney

Heather

Terms you may not know-

Shen Gong Wu- Are mystical ancient items that hold there own special gift, there are some that only certain elements can use.

Xiaolin Showdown- Basically it's a battle to see who gets the Shen Gong Wu.


	2. The dreaded announcement!

Kimiko's Point of view~

I was training with Omi at the moment on the bamboo pole obstacle course, we were dodging and throwing attacks at each other. Omi threw some shards of ice in my direction but I quickly ducked and flipped out of the way from him. I counter attacked him "Judilae Flip Fire!" I yelled kicking out flames, my control is obviously not the best so it hit a few trees causing them to catch on fire.

"Good one Kimi!" Raimundo laughed running over to us and looked up at the tree and laughed in hysterics

"Kimiko!" A familiar voice shouted, it was Master Fung, Great… "Would you mind explaining what happened young one?" He asked quite calmly watching as Omi and Clay put out the fire.

"Well, Omi and I were sparring and I caught the tree on fire." I stuttered nervously.

"No matter, I have other news." Master Fung said simply.

All the other monks rushed over after extinguishing the burnt trees "What is it sir?" Clay asked quickly, an eyebrow rose slightly.

"Since the Shen Gong Wu have been activating at alarming rates I have decided to invite new apprentices." Master Fung smiled a bit eagerly.

"What really?!" I complained angrily crossing my arms.

"Will there be any hot girls?" Raimundo blurted out obnoxiously, receiving a quick punch from me.

Master Fung ignored Raimundos' childish question and said "They will be arriving soon." He spoke.

REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry for the crappy intro


	3. Chapter 2

Bridgette was the first to arrive at the temple. With her bags in hand she looked around uncertain "Uh… Hi, am I in the right place because-" She said being cut off by Raimundo who seemed to be going gaga over her.

"Ye-Yeah you're in the right place." Raimundo smirked.

"Everyone, this is Bridgette, another one of my apprentices." Master Fung smiled introducing her.

"Nice to meet you darlin' " Clay grinned tipping his hat to her.

"So what element do you possess?" Omi beamed, thinking she seemed pretty nice.

"Oh, My element is water." Bridgette nodded looking over at Omi with a raised eyebrow _He sure has a large head…_ Bridgette thought to herself.

"What that's impossible! I am the only one…." Omi whined seeming to be appalled by her.

"Well… That's what I am sorry." Bridgette shrugged, not wanting to cause any problems especially on the first day.

Soon after Gwen arrived with a frown _Great this sucks already _she thought with a small growl but almost instantly perked up once she saw Bridgette.

"Get a load of her; she looks like she crawled out of the wrong side of the coffin." Kimiko giggled, receiving the evil eye from Bridgette.

That's my friend by the way." Bridgette rolled her eyes slightly, then waved over to her friend "Hey Gwen!"

"Bridgette! So nice to see you!" Gwen smiled giving her friend a quick hug.

"Obviously this is Gwen; she manipulates the shadows and darkness." Master Fung nodded.

"Sounds pretty Heylin to me." Omi and Kimiko both blurted out at the same time.

"Children! Show your teammates some respect." Master Fung warned

"Sorry sir…" They said bowing there head to Gwen "Sorry."

"I guess…. None taken…." Gwen said with a small shrug.

**Sorry for the shortness everyone! I promise to write more the next time! Please review though!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dojo came flying back with a boy in a cowboy hat on his back "Finally we are here!" Geoff cheered and ran over "What's up dudes?" He grinned and knuckle bumped Raimundo and smiled over at Clay "Nice hat man."

"Finally we got back to the temple he wouldn't stop asking me if we were here every two minutes…" Dojo grumbled and turned back to his small lizard form and slithered off in a huff.

"Aw cute little guy." Bridgette grinned and picked up Dojo before he could slither off. "Isn't it cute?" Bridgette smiled at Gwen.

"Oh yeah… The cutest…"She mumbled and Dojo slipped out of Bridgette's grip.

"I'm not cute I'm a dragon!" He hissed, finally slithering off.

Master Fung smiled slightly and bowed to Geoff who seemed a bit confused by the situation "Geoff, very nice of you to join us master of Earth." He smiled slightly.

"Whoa huh?" Geoff said then realized what he meant "Ooooh yeah… Thank you." He said awkwardly then scowled noticing a girl glaring at them when she walked through the temple.

"God this place is so lame." Heather grumbled and looked around scornfully then eyed Kimiko "That Kimono is not working for you honey…" Heather cackled and Kimiko lost her temper.

"Who does she think she is?" Kimiko looked absolutely appalled. "Well 'honey' your top isn't working for you. The nineties called they want their shoes back." Kimiko said with narrowed, cruel eyes. The boys just chuckled as the two girls glared intensely at one another, none of them breaking their stares til the other gave up.

"You should be nice to her Kimiko after all you will have to be teaching her to control her powers…" Master Fung said softly.

"You're kidding!" Kimiko frowned "Right? Please be kidding!" She groaned but Master Fung merely shook his head.

A tech nerd came walking in soon after, his PDA in hand "Yup this is the right place." He smiled as he looked at the screen with a GPS on it. "The names Cody." He smirked looking to the girls.

Bridgette and Kimiko just rolled their eyes and soon Cody realized who the Japanese girl was "Holy crap your Kimiko Tohomico! Your father is an amazing inventor!"He beamed happily and rushed over to shake her hand.

"Jeez, thanks." Kimiko smiled sheepishly and let go of his hand and felt a zap of electricity "Ouch! What was that?" She gasped.

"Oh sorry I'm having a bit of a hard time lately with that. I can control most technology and anything electric or lightning…" Cody said softly with a small smile.

Duncan's loud music from his large headphones were first heard before he was seen but soon appeared in front of them after a shroud of darkness fell from his body and he appeared almost out of thin air causing everyone to jump besides Master Fung. Duncan laughed almost hysterically at their reactions "You should have seen your faces." Duncan laughed and pointed at them.

"That was not funny!" Gwen and Bridgette shouted, trying to catch their breaths after the small scare.

"That soooo was funny." He smirked deviously at the Goth and Bridgette nudged her friend with a small smirk as well causing Gwen to blush.

"Hello there." A very uptight Courtney waved a very cliché smile on her face. She looked like some kind of stuck up secretary type girl but that didn't stop Raimundo from eying her over as well.

"Well hello there sweet thing, I'm Raimundo." He said bringing on the Brazilian charm, and flashed her a smile most girls melt over.

"Charming." Courtney said sticking up her nose at his attempt, making Raimundo walk away like a dog with his tail between his legs, his head down.

"So is this where I learn how to use my power? Well of Air was it?" Courtney asked raising a quick eyebrow.

"I may be over to win her over yet!" Raimundo muttered hopefully to himself.

"Why yes it is Courtney. You were the last to arrive to the temple." Master Fung nodded and Courtney bowed respectfully to him and her new team mates.

YAY DONE! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
